


And All That Jazz

by Vonnelise



Series: The Full Moon [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anger, Come Dump, F/M, First POV, Marathon Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Werewolf, Werewolf/Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collin's angry and Nava has to be the one to make him happy again. Even if it wasn't her fault to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All That Jazz

 

He's in one of his moods again. The kind of mood when someone pisses him off outside of the house and he takes it out on me sexually. We've been going at it for hours and he's still not satisfied. Werewolf stamina, and all that jazz. 

It's times like these where I contemplate letting him change me like he wants to. 

"So can I do it?" Collin asks. My mind is so clouded right now. All I want to do is curl up and go to sleep, but of course, he wouldn't let me. My eyes flutter up to look up at him and I can feel his dick jump inside my mouth. I fight the urge to gag. 

"Let me knot your mouth, Navi." he's using nick names now. 

I slowly slide some of him out of my mouth to start stroking the rest. "'M tired, Alpha," I mumble. I lay my head on his thigh and continue to stroke him. 

"If you let me knot your mouth, I promise after that I'll let you go to sleep. Nothing else for the rest of the night, cross my heart. Please, Navi." 

I look up at his pleading eyes then down to the base of his dick, it's starting to form. 

I take deep breaths and try to relax my throat as much as I can. I sink my mouth back down onto him until his soft pubic hair is tickling my nose. 

Collin cups his hand on the back of my head and stands to his feet. "I'm gonna let it form, you ready? Two blinks for yes and one blink for no," he says. I look up at him and blink twice. A smirk makes its way onto his face as I feel the expansion of his knot in my mouth. 

Shit! What if he shuts off my breathing? What if he breaks my jaw? What if I die?! My throat spasms and I start to choke, just when he starts to come. 

I start clawing at his thighs and backing my head away from his knot which is the worst idea known to man. Collin moans and pushes my head further on him. 

"Nava, please don't move, my knot will crack your jaw. I don't feel you breathing, breathe. Do you want me to keep talking? Will that make you feel better?" Collin asks as he holds my hands and rubs soothing circles into them. 

I quickly do the two blinks before blinking back the hot tears. I haven't eaten all day, but the waterfall of come that's leaking into my stomach is filling me fast.

"Okay, umm. Well I probably didn't tell you the whole reason why I was mad. It had nothing to do with you if you were thinking that. I've just been stressed, ya know? My mom finally started up that flower shop to make herself seem more human and she expects me to help her with every little thing," the sound of his voice begins to even out my breathing, but I let him continue.

 "My sister has that new boyfriend that I'm pretty sure I need to beat the shit out of. I swear to God, Nava, I think he took her virginity. She's walking around like she's top shit, and I can smell it on her! Can smell the faint scent of come on her. They're doing something, Love, and it's not right. I mean, she's only fifteen!" 

Collin's baby sister, Amelia is like his pride and joy, so it only makes sense for him to be mad. He's also over protective of her because for some reason, she was born human. Out of seven siblings, she's the only human. It's a rare recessive gene that she received or something. Collin explained it to me once, but it was too confusing. 

"And everyone wants to bring new fighters into the fight club to make more money, but that is the stupidest idea I've heard in a long time. We just got two new fighters and it wouldn't make sense to hire any more when we don't even know how these will do.  They're fucking idiots." 

Collin has always had a handful of different jobs on hand. He was even a high school history teacher for a few months. Anyway, Collin runs a fight club with a few friends and his older brother, Matt.  

I have to start gulping his come down because the madder he gets, the more he spurts out. 

"So tomorrow, I'm gonna need you to go talk to Amelia for me. You're human, so she'll listen to you. You doin' alright there, Love?" 

I didn't even notice that my eyes had shut until I try to open them. I hum my response and he moans at the action. 

"Thanks. I can feel the knot going down, okay? When we're fully done, I'm gonna take the pain away so you'll be able to sleep. Just a few more minutes Nava," Collin soothes. 

And just like he said, a few minutes later, his knot starts to deflate and he's able to pull out of my mouth. Spit and mucus is covering my mouth and his dick, it's pretty disgusting. 

But I have no time to reflect on that because I'm coughing so hard that I can't even see. Collin snatches me up into his lap and rocks me like a baby. "It's alright, you're alright. Just breathe, Nava. You did so good, babe. You took it so well," Collin croons as he wraps his hand around my throat. I can literally feel the pain leaving my throat and into him. 

When I calm down, he tucks us into bed, his arm wrapping protectively around me. "Good night, Love." The only thing I hear is our light breathing as I drift off to sleep. 


End file.
